Life Before And After Death
by Lynxia
Summary: A story about a hedgehog who tries to bring his beloved back to life, no matter the cost.
1. Nothing lasts for ever

Disclaimer: All Sonic Characters © to Sega/Sonic Team/DIC/Archie Comics.  
Fan characters belong to the writer of this fiction, which is me: Lynxia aka Patty Hendriks.

**Life before and after Death  
****-----------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter One:  
**Nothing lasts for ever

"Bronx!"  
A voice echoes across an unsteady mountain trail and someone stops his climbing to look back over his shoulder. He is a hedgehog with a dark fur and only wears black and green boots, gloves and a scarf. He arches a brow when he recognizes the voice and looks more surprised then pleased.  
"Bronx, wait for me!"  
A slender creature climbs up the mountain trail, wearing a dark grey dress with hints of pink and gold. Her fur is light grey and her spikes contain pink streaks which end at the tips. She is smiling and even from where he is standing, he can see her eyes sparkle of joy. The pilot glasses she is wearing to hold the spikes back glow in the sunlight and she waves towards him.  
"Jenna, what are you doing here?"  
The female hedgehog reaches a hand out to him and he grabs it, pulling her slightly up so she stands beside him. She breaths heavily in and out, but that doesn't seem to spoil her innocent mood. She smiles at him and says:" I wanted to come with you today. I heard from the fishermen that the sea is at her prettiest today and I really want to see it from high above."  
The hedgehog she called Bronx looks at her with a doubtful look and he shakes his head to show he doesn't approve.  
"Jenna, climbing the mountains can be dangerous. I don't think it is such a good idea."  
"But you climb the mountain every day and you always come back without a scratch. Please, let me come with you."  
Bronx shakes his head and sighs softly. Jenna is the type of 'girl next door'; the one you adore, yet who seems to be the hardest to get. They are best friends and always spend time together, yet they never tried more. Bronx became Jenna's bodyguard even though she never asked for it. He always watched over her in times of peace and in times of need. If something happens to her, he will never forgive himself.  
Jenna looks at him with big eyes and takes his gloved hands in hers, saying:" I promise I won't be a bother..."  
Bronx looks at her and arches a brow, leaning a bit back when he gets the sight of her expression. She always puts on that face to get what she wants. And you know... It always does work. He smiles and shakes his head, pulling his hands back to lifts them up as if he surrenders.  
"Alright, alright, I give up. You can come with me, if you stop looking at me like that."  
"Like what?" Jenna chuckles and gives Bronx a small push," come on, lets go. I want to see the sea, before all the beauty is gone."  
"Your wish is my command," Bronx jokes and turns around to continue his climb towards the top.  
The climb was easier then Jenna expected, little less did she know that Bronx choose a different path then he normally takes. He enjoys the danger of climbing, that's why he always picks the ones which are dangerous and tricky. But now that the female hedgehog is with him, he was forced to take the easy road.  
Bronx climbs over the edge which concludes the end of the road and turns around to look down at Jenna, reaching out a hand to her.  
"Jenna, here..."  
She looks up from her feet and smiles when she notices his hand, raising hers to take it. She grabs hold around his wrist with her fingers and feels how Bronx pulls her up so she is able to get on top of the cliff.  
She sets her knees down on the edge and lets out a sigh of relief, happy to feel solid ground again. She chuckles and brushes her free hand over her spikes, saying:" Piece of cake."  
Bronx smiles slightly and nods, releasing her hand to stand up. He stretches himself out and asks to her:" No bruises or scratches?"  
Jenna shakes her head as she gets up on her feet and brushes her dress off. She walks passed Bronx who gives her a look of concern and lifts up a hand to get his attention.  
"You should stop worrying about me, Bronx. I am a big girl and I can take care of myself."  
"Really?" Bronx asks with a smug and crosses his arms over his chest, squinting one eye as he looks towards Jenna," how about the time you were getting berries and those bug robots of dr. Robotnic attacked you?"  
"I didn't want to squish the berries or else I would have shown them what I am made of..."  
"And what about the time you fell into a hole, because you kept looking up towards the sky, stuck in a daydream and you couldn't get out anymore?"  
"I liked it down there..."  
"And what about the time you hung upside down the rafters wrapped up in yarns, because you decided to give it a try with your mother's knitting hobby?"  
"I wanted to see how my house would look like from upside down..."  
"And what about the time you--"  
Jenna turns around to face him and presses her lips together, lifting up a finger to give him the sign to shut up. Bronx shrugs and smirks softly, walking over to her. He pushes her finger down and says with a tease:" Who was the one who always got you out of trouble?"  
Jenna laughs softly, pulls her hand back and sets a few steps backwards to greaten the distance between them.  
"You just love credits, don't you?" she chuckles and gasps when a gush of wind brushes past her. She grabs for the edge of her dress to keep it down and looks towards the horizon with big eyes. She almost forgot she is now where she wanted to go. From here she can see the ocean in its full glory.  
The cliff on which they stand is a green field with white flowers. The wind blows petals and blades of grass up into the air, making them tumble and flip as if they are dancing way up there. In the distance the splendour of the ocean's water attracts Jenna's attention and she walks quickly to where the cliff ends, standing close on the edge. The wind blows harder here than on the field, but that doesn't seem to bother the female hedgehog. She looks across the ocean and smiles broadly. The fishermen of her village were right. It's more beautiful then she could ever imagine.  
"Bronx, come here! It's so pretty!" she calls out to him and spreads her arms, feeling how the wing tugs on to the sleeves of her dress. Bronx comes closer and stands still beside her and instead of looking towards the beauty below, he looks towards her. She looks so happy right now and that is what pleases him. He would do anything to keep her happy, he made that promise. He looks ahead of him and sighs softly.  
Jenna's parents are the kind who always worry about their precious daughter. If they could, they would never take their eyes off her, just to keep her safe. Everyone in the village adores her and most see her as a child of their own. She takes care of those who need it and plays with the little ones. She always smiles and tries to give everyone a good day.  
Bronx is always the one who looks for trouble. He doesn't go along with the rules of the village and likes it to play pranks on the cranky villagers. He has been a friend of Jenna as long as he can remember. When he was caught by an Elder after a prank, Jenna was always there to help him out of trouble. She never asks something for in return, that just isn't her thing.  
So that's why he made the promise to protect her and even told her father about it. At first he had his doubts about it, because why would someone like Bronx want to protect his daughter? After all, there wasn't so much danger around the village. Yet as time passed by and Bronx was able to help Jenna out off small accidents, her father was proud of him. The more reason to try harder to full fill his promise to the old man.  
"It's like I am flying..."  
Bronx gets out off his thinking when he hears the whispering and looks back at Jenna. With her eyes closed she leans a little bit forward with her arms spread to feel the wind. She smiles as if she is caught in a dream, the wind playing with her fur and sleeves.  
Flying, that's what she always wanted. She always dreamed about being able to fly, to search the skies for the unknown. Yet the fact she will never be able to do so, cuts Bronx deep. He gave her the pilot goggles as a gift to, hopefully, make a small part of her dream come through. She never took them off after that he gave them to her on her birthday. She wears them as a headwear, to keep the spikes out off her face. They fit her features well...  
"Jenna, I..."  
The female hedgehog slowly opens her eyes when she hears her name and looks towards Bronx with a questionable look across her face, a smile shimmering through. She slightly lowers her arms, yet remains standing on her toes as her expression softens.  
"Yes Bronx? What is it?"  
"I..." Bronx is able to bring out, but closes his mouth as he changes his mind. Now just isn't the right time to tell her what has been bothering him for so long. Well, this could have been the perfect moment, but he doesn't want to ruin the atmosphere which hangs around his best friend. What he wants to tell her might scare her in a way. He takes a deep breath and shakes his head, pulling up his shoulders in a shrug with a lazy smile," I am gonna take a nap. You just stay here and watch a little. It won't be long before it becomes dark, so you better enjoy the view while it lasts. I've seen it so many times..."  
Jenna nods and watches Bronx walk away from the edge of the cliff to lie down in the grass, his head resting against a bolder. He lifts up his arms and lays them behind his head as a soft support and nibbles on a thin grass blade as he closes his eyes. Jenna sighs softly, the smile continues to remain across her lips and she looks back ahead of her to the ocean. She could have sworn he wanted to tell her something important, but... She straightens her back a bit and folds her hands together behind her back as thoughts cross her mind in a high tempo.  
Bronx himself has trouble with easing his thoughts as well. They annoy him so much it's hard to even take a nap. He grimaces and shifts a little bit, hoping that if he replaces himself a little bit to the left, he might lay a little bit comfortable. Maybe that will help to ease him down. He sighs deeply, already happy enough he was able to please Jenna. Well, maybe he will tell her how he feels about her once they are back in the village. He waited long enough to look for the right moment and he already ruined it a few minutes ago. He nods to himself to approve with the plan and smiles, baring his teeth in a grin, knowing nothing will ruin it now. Not he, not Jenna's father, not the elders of the village and especially not...  
His thoughts get interrupted by a faint sound followed by a soft thud which was almost unhearable. He peers through the lashes of his left eye to see where it came from and lifts his head a little bit up. It was an odd sound, hard to place... He shrugs and closes his eyes, thinking it could have been a bird or something. Yet something didn't seem right as he peered around; something was missing.  
As fast as he can he sits up with eyes wide open as one question screams through his mind; where is Jenna? He quickly looks around and sees no trace of her. He places his hands on the ground as support and gets up, feeling his knees start to tremble as he put his weight on them.  
"J-Jenna?" he whispers, his eyes focused on the edge where he left her a moment ago," Jenna, where are you? Say something!"  
He turns around on his heels, hearing his voice echo through the air, but there is no answer to his cry. He shakes his head as he remembers the sound he heard while he tried to take a nap. He looks back to the edge of the cliff and swallows nervously. He has never been so scared in his entire life. Slowly he steps through the grass towards the edge, afraid of what to come. He knows exactly what he will see, but that doesn't mean he wants it.  
The sound...crumbling rock...  
He tries to swallow again, but it's like someone is putting much pressure on his throat. He almost reached the edge and lowers his head to look down, feeling his legs becoming weak.  
The faint thud...  
Far below him, on the rocks where the waves of the sea crash against, a fragile body lays motionless as if asleep. Yet the position it is laying in has the urge to call the sight creepy and the dark red color on the rock near the body's head proves it.  
"... Jen..."  
Bronx gasps for air as he stares down at the body of the person he adored so much and without even thinking, he kneels down and starts to climb down the cliff to get to Jenna's body.  
"Jenna! Jen, I am coming!" he yells as he climbs down, risking his own life while doing so. Rocks which should support his feet, crumble and leave him with nothing to stand on so he has to look for another option. It takes a while for him to get down there and it makes him angry.  
Why did he have to take a nap? If he just stayed with her, he could have caught her when she fell or at least do something to save her. But no... He had to take a nap or at least pretend to hide his embarrassment. He should have never taken her up there.  
Finally his feet touch the ground and he runs across the rocks towards Jenna who still hasn't moved. The cold waves make his fur wet, but that doesn't matter to him now. All is about Jenna now... His Jenna.  
"Jenna, talk to me..." he says as he kneels down beside her and brushes a hand over her furry cheek," please..."  
His fingers slip underneath her head so he is able to let her sit up and he feels the warmth of the blood through his glove.  
One of the goggles is splintered and the left side of her face is bruised. Bronx grits his teeth as tears start to burn behind his eyes and almost chokes, not wanting to believe it. Why won't she open her eyes? He holds her close to him, letting his hand rest against her chest and trying to find a heartbeat, but there is none... This can't be true.  
Bronx stands up and lets Jenna rest in his arms, his forehead pressed against the side of her head as he inhales her scent. She never did anything to deserve this and neither did he. He promised her father he would protect her and see what happened. Jenna is dead.  
His shoulders start to shudder and tears flow as he stands there all alone with Jenna's life-less body. He has no clue about what to do now, for he knows he can not return to the village. He broke a promise and the most beloved villager is dead. They will never forgive and he will never forgive himself. He can't go back... He has to...  
"Jenna... I will ... No, I... I swear... I will find a way... to get you back... what ever it takes... I swear... promise... I love you," he sobs and drops down on his knees, burying his face in Jenna's neck, feeling the thick blood stick onto his fur. He keeps on crying as the sun sinks away in the sea Jenna wanted to see so badly. It has been the last thing she saw and he can only hope it was so beautiful for her that she will even remember it where she is now.

**-To Be Continued-**


	2. The Concequences of Death

Disclaimer: All Sonic Characters © to Sega/Sonic Team/DIC/Archie Comics.  
Fan characters belong to the writer of this fiction, which is me: Lynxia aka Patty Hendriks.

**Life before and after Death**

**Chapter Two: **

Don't Give Up

It has been days after Jenna fell of the cliff and died instantly. It also has been raining for while...

Bronx walks across a muddy trail, feeling exhausted and lifeless. He has been wandering with no food and no sleep and there doesn't seem to get an end to it. He is soaked by the pouring rain and the cold nibbles on his bones, but he keeps on going, pulling the stretcher he made out off branches along with him. It's strapped around his shoulders with old ropes, the end of the sticks dragging across the ground, leaving deep trails in the mud. Wrapped in a cloth, the lifeless body of Jenna rests on the improvised stretcher, completely wet and empty.

Bronx pants a he feels his boots sink further away into the mud and he stops for a moment to catch his breath, trying to pull himself lose. He knows what to do... He just doesn't know where to go. He has been looking for days and still hasn't found a trace of what he is looking for.

After he found Jenna's body, he took her with him with the promise he will find a way to bring her back to life. He carried her body for a while, looking for items he might be able to use and build the stretcher so she was easier to carry. Not being able to look at his fragile, yet bruised and dead Jenna, he wrapped an old blanket around her to hide her from his sight. It would be much easier to handle all this.

The bright flash of lightning which cuts through the dark sky forces him to continue his tiresome walk to a place where Jenna might be able to come to life again. He grits his teeth as he continues, the mud making sipping sounds as he pulls his feet lose by every step.

He left the village without a word... without a sign. He thought it was best to disappear without a trace to keep him and Jenna's family out of trouble. He didn't want to bare the burden of the family's grief signed across his heart. He just couldn't face the consequences of what happened and would have happened if he would have returned to the village with Jenna's soulless body.

His vision becomes blurry and he raises a clenched fist to rub his eyes to focus. He can't give up now. He needs to get where he thinks he can get help. That is if there is any help. His breath slowly escapes from between his lips and he stumbles forward as he feels his strength disappear in his legs, mud splattering everywhere as he tries to regain his balance. His head hangs low with his eyes closed, the head spikes hanging down in a depressing way and he sighs deeply, raindrops dripping down from his dark fur. He is a wreck... a tired, hungry, emotional wreck and he just can't go on anymore.

With a held back scream, he falls down on his knees and feels the tears which have been flowing as long as it has been raining. It's hopeless... The world around him spins around like the planet is crumbling apart and the rain just won't stop falling. He tilts up his head to look up towards the dark clouded sky and the glance in his eyes show he is far away with his thoughts.

His arms hang limp by his side, his gloved hands resting in the mud and now he feels the ropes around his shoulders sting through his flesh. They have been cutting as long as he walked, but it didn't bother him. Not even the blisters on his feet...

His eyes twitch once and he lowers his head again, almost having no control over the muscles in his body.

The lightning lights up the path in front of him, but all he can see are shadows dancing in front of his eyes. He feels the strength slowly slip away out of his whole body and without him even noticing it, he tumbles forward to fall into the mud. He blinks slowly as he feels the thick cold mud press against his fur and he tries to lifts up his arms to get up again, but all he can do it move his fingers a little bit. He turns his head a little so he is able to look towards the stretcher and grimaces with a painful expression across his dirty and wet face.

"Jenna... I am sorry..." he whispers with a wheezing voice and with all his might tries to raise his hand towards Jenna, knowing he won't be able to touch her. His trembling hand falls limp back into the mud and he gasps, closing his eyes as he feels he is slipping away. He has to stay awake for Jenna, because he can not break his promise to her. He just can't...

As he opens his eyes, all he can see through the blurry vision is a sharp green streak staring down at him from out the darkness around him. It glows in an evil way and even though the lightning gives away features of a creature standing by him, he feels a wave of surprise collapse down at him. All he can do is squint his eyes to bring out a very soft sound, before his head falls back in the mud. His eyelids become heavier and in the far distance he can hear sounds. Someone is there... Very close...

He tries to look back up again, but all he can see is that eerie glowing green which just keeps staring down at him. Lucky for him he is too tired to panic and without hesitation or a fight he closes his eyes, letting himself slip into the peace and darkness of the unconsciousness.

"Hey sleepyhead, wake up already!"

His eyelids feel heavy and his mind reacts like he is awakening from a dream, the voice which was talking to him as guidance to the real world. Slowly the hedgehog opens his eyes and smiles when he sees a familiar face beside him. The smile across her lips fills his chest with joy.

"Morning already?" he asks as he sits up and lifts up a hand to rub the sleep out of his eyes, looking at the grey hedgehog standing beside him.

"No, silly. It is almost evening. Have you been slacking off again?"

Bronx frowns as he stares towards the female hedgehog who giggles softly and he raises the corner of his upper lip to smirk.

"Well, I couldn't resist..."

"Yeah and I bet the Elders won't resist to punish you for falling asleep while knotting nets for the fishermen," the female hedgehog with the pink streaks across the head spines chuckles and she folds her hands together behind her back, her dress gently blowing in the wind.

Bronx lowers his head to look down at his right hand and sees he is still holding a piece of rope between his fingers. He then lets his gaze go a bit lower and sees the unfinished nets he was supposed to work on laying on the ground by his feet. He holds back a shocked gulp as he realises in how much trouble he will be in now and quickly looks back at his friend.

She looks back at him with big questioning eyes, her smile slowly fading when she catches his panicked expression. She flutters slowly with her eyes and the smile returns again. She slowly lowers herself down at the sack of sand Bronx is also sitting on and says softly," Scoot over..."

Bronx quickly gives her more space to sit down beside him, wondering what she is up to this time. He narrows his eyes in a confused way as she bends forward and takes a rope and a small part of a net in her hands. She sits back up and starts to knot the rope together with the net and remains silent, her pink eyes focused on what she is doing.

"Jenna...? What are you... doing?"

The female hedgehog looks up from her handy work when she hears Bronx and gets a sheepish grin across her lips, tossing the other side of the net she is holding towards him.

"Helping you out of trouble, as usual," she says softly and continues to knot, Bronx staring towards her with big surprised eyes. Yes, she always helps him out of trouble; he should know that by now...

He looks down at the net across his legs and then at the piece of rope he is holding and nods to himself, puffing his chest a little bit up. "Right!" he says to himself and starts to work on the net on a high tempo to catch up the time he used to sleep instead of working. He presses his lips together as he concentrates on the knotting and looks from the corner of his eyes towards Jenna, who sits beside him. There is a peaceful atmosphere around her as she sits there, knotting with a smile. She looks so innocent this way. He slows down a bit and pulls up his shoulders as he takes a deep breath to say something to her. He opens his mouth and says softly," Thank you, Jenna..."

She looks up from her work and only nods towards him, whispering," You're welcome... Just don't give up, even if it looks worse. If you just try to get where you want to go... you will make it. I swear you will."

She pats him on the shoulder to encourage him and her smile fades as she stands up from the sack, her expression suddenly looking as if she is ashamed of something. She steps backwards away from him and closes her eyes, still whispering," I have to go now... Just don't give up..."

"Jenna...?" Bronx looks up at her as he wonders what is going on and stands up to follow her. Suddenly stings of pain go through his shoulders and he isn't able to move forward anymore. He grits his teeth at the sudden happening and looks towards his shoulders, seeing ropes tight around them. They hold him there, as if he isn't allowed to leave and cuts through his flesh with every movement he tries to make. With loud gasps Bronx tries to understand what is happening and quickly looks towards Jenna who is standing far away from him in complete darkness. Their village has disappeared and all there can be seen are weird moving marking of black and red around them.

"Jenna!" Bronx screams out towards the one he loves and tries to reach with his hand towards her, feeling the pain swell in his shoulder. The ropes won't let him go and wrap even tighter around him, now also around his waist and legs," I won't give up! Darn it! Jenna, wait!"

Jenna looks sad and helpless as she gazes back towards him and slowly turns around to leave him. As she stands with her back towards him, the red markings in the darkness around them float quickly towards her, swirl around that fragile body and clutter together against the back of her head. It slowly starts to turn into flowing blood, streaming down her neck and between her shoulder blades towards the ground, creating a small pool of blood around her which becomes bigger and bigger as the blood continues to flow out from the back of her head.

Bronx's eyes are wide open, his pupils small as he stares to what is happening to his beloved Jenna and screams to get her attention, but all there is silence. With agony he watches her slump down through her knees into the pool of her very own blood and falls limp, not moving at all. Her open eyes are completely white, the pink pupils have disappeared and all there remains are tears falling down her face and mixing together with the blood. All there can be heard are the sounds of the tears falling down in the thick red liquid, echoing through the darkness.

Bronx just keeps struggling against the ropes, standing till his ankles in Jenna's blood and feeling how it rises. He just keeps screaming, crying but there is no sound of his despair to be heard.

Slowly Jenna's lifeless body disappears as the blood rises further and Bronx stops screaming and struggling, feeling he has failed to save her and that it his fault... again...

Small waves come out off nowhere and crawl across the large amount of blood into every direction. In the centre of where the waves come from, the blood starts to bowl and splutter and Bronx looks towards it, tears falling down his cheeks. Something is rising from the blood... something pure, but also something dark... It doesn't feel right.

The blood makes way for a bright glowing orb which makes its way out off the red thick liquid and hovers above it, catching Bronx's complete attention as it slowly starts to take shape of the person he knows best. Completely white and glowing brightly in the darkness around them, a transparent version of Jenna stares down at Bronx, looking unforgivably sad. She opens her mouth and her lips move as if she is saying something only towards him, but as before, it remains silent. As she closes her mouth, her voice suddenly echoes loudly inside of Bronx's head.

"Don't give up..."

She spreads her arms, laying her head back in her neck and her chest starts to glow brighter and brighter until it blinds Bronx. She lights up the darkness which held them imprisoned and the strength of the bright light almost knocks Bronx back. He stretches out his arms towards her, screaming her name, but the only thing he can hear is her voice which keeps repeating those words inside of his head. Then, with a big explosion of light all ends and there is nothing more left of all what has happened...

"Jenna!"

In a snap Bronx sits up, but as quickly as he came up, the fast he lays back down as a heavy sting of pain goes through his head. He groans loudly as he presses the palms of his hands against his eyes, trying to rub away the effect of the bright light which blinded him.

"Jenna...?"

He takes one hand away with slight hesitation, daring to look trough the protection of his eyelashes to see what happened. His fur is dry and the ground underneath him is solid, so it's obvious something has happened while he was unconscious.

He is in an empty room with in the centre the table he is laying on and from what he can see; there is no exit. The lamps which hang above him almost blind him with their bright light and everything is quiet. It's a silence which doesn't make him feel comfortable and he shifts a little bit, every muscle in his body feeling sore.

There is no sign of Jenna's body anywhere.

He feels a jolt of panic go through him when he realises this and without thinking sits up, regretting it immediately. He grabs for his head with a wince as it hurts, feeling dizzy and seeing the room spin around him.

What happened...?

"Jenna?" he whispers as he takes away his hands from the sides of his head and looks around, more questions boiling up. There is neither blood around him nor any sign of Jenna... It was just a dream... He sighs softly and covers his eyes behind his hands as he holds back a sob, whispering," it was just a dream... Oh, Jenna, where are you...?"

A soft hissing sound of air being pushed aside from out a narrow crack makes his ears twitch and quickly he tilts up his head away from his hands to see where it came from. His eyes lock onto a door which slowly slides open and he sits up more, ready to get off the table as quickly as he can if that is needed.

"Jenna..?" he asks softly as he narrows his eyes and someone steps in through the open door, looking towards him with a broad smile.

"You are awake! That's a good sign."

The voice is sweet and filled with excitement which makes Bronx stare bluntly towards the figure who doesn't walk but rolls further into the white room. Wearing skates and a tight bodysuit, a blue husky smiles towards him and he notices the sharp green glowing streak across the visor which is attached across the eyes of this creature.

He shifts a little bit as he sits there and feels uncomfortable in this current situation. The husky comes closer towards the table and says excited," I am Pepper the Husky. Welcome to me place of miracles!"

**-To Be Continued-**


	3. Contacts are Made

Disclaimer: All Sonic Characters © to Sega/Sonic Team/DIC/Archie Comics.  
Fan characters belong to the writer of this fiction, which is me: Lynxia aka Patty Hendriks.

**Life before and after Death**

**Chapter Three: **

Contacts are Made

The husky's tail sways from side to side to show the hedgehog she is enthousiastic about meeting him. He squints his eyes in a way he isn't even sure he wants to meet this strange creature who doesn't even have eyes, but a weird visor which still seems to glare at him with the bright colored streak across it. He presses his lips together and lets his eyes wander further over her body to see if she has more strange details. It wouldn't surprise him though.

The husky who introduced herself as Pepper arches both her brows as she notices she is been checked up and a grin slowly forms across her lips. She places her hands on her side and says with a loud voice," hey! I was talkin' to you, mister Hedgehog. I introduced myself, so that means you will say somethin' like its a delighted pleasure to meet ya and my name is yada yada the yada thingie. Or weren't you raised that way?"

Bronx quickly looks back up to her and his mouth falls slightly open. She really is something weird... He swallows, feeling his troath is dry and says slowly," its a delighted pleasure to meet you and my name is yada yada the yada thingie...?"

He pulls his painful shoulders a bit up as he grits his teeth, wondering how she will react on this. The husky leans more forward with a blunt expression across her face, her hands remaining on her sides and her face coming closer to his. In a reaction, he leans a little bit back to keep a distance between them and grips his fingers around the edge of the table so he won't fall over it. Her silence makes him even more uncomfortable and he wonders what will hapen to him next.

Suddenly she starts to laugh and raises a hand to smack it down agaisnt his back, saying," you're so funny and cute! I think I am gonna lika ya!"

Bronx cringes with every slap he gets on his back, feeling his soar muscles become even more soar and he quickly gets off the table to get away from her. His legs are wobbly and he sways a bit from side to side as he tries to walk. He stops, taking a deep breath and hears nothing behind him. He looks over his shoulder towards the husky and sees she is still standing by the table and how she lowers her arm back to her side. The grin already faded and made place for an unsure smile.

Pepper sighs softly and places her hands together infront of her as she slowly skates over towards Bronx, saying," I am sorry... I don't meet new people around, so I got a little bit tad carried away. It's just so good to see a cute, kind, honest, innocent face like yours here."

Bronx grimaces, not liking that kind of compliments coming from a girl, especially when she isn't named Jenna. Yet, this husky doesn't seem to have any grudge agaisnt him nor seems to have bad intentions so he slowly lifts up his hand to introduce himself.

"I am Bronx, Bronx the Hedgehog. Nice to meet you."

Pepper looks down at his hand in complete surprise and lifts her gaze up to see if he is serious. She then lets out a squeel and wraps her arms around him to hug him. With ease she lifts him up from his feet and twirls quickly around on her skates, obviously happy that Bronx finally introduced himself to her.Bronx is so surprised by this sudden unexpected reaction of the husky that he even forgets to struggle against this unwanted action. She puts him back down on his bare feet and lets her hands rest on his shoulders, feeling how he tries to keep his balance after being twirled around. He looks dizzy in a way.

"You have such a cool name!" she says and gently rocks his shoulders, his head bopping up and down and she chuckles, quickly letting go of him," Oh shucks, I got carried away again. Silly me..."

Bronx shakes his head and sighs softly, guessing its just the personailty of this girl and that he has to live with his. He rubs over the side of his head to calm down the dizzyness and finally asks," where am I? ... and where is Jenna?"

Pepper looks at him and because he can't see her eyes which are hidden behind the odd device, he can't lay his finger on what she is thinking. She doesn't say anything for a moment and she presses up her lips so she looks worried in a way.

"I'll show ya..." she finally says with a soft and serious voice and turns around, skatting across the room to a wall. She lays her hand against it once she reached it and a small panel opens, revealing a small compartment. She sticks her hands into it and as she pulls them back, she holds his boots, gloves and scarf, together with a few belts in her arms. The panel closes again, disappearing completly into the white wall and Pepper skates back to Bronx. She stops infront of him and hands over his belongings, saying," ya better get dressed first, before he will see ya like this wanderin' around through this shabby place."

Bronx looks at her confused as he takes his stuff from her and asks," he? Who is He?"

"Ya'll meet him shortly, so don't ya worry about it for now," Pepper says to calm him down and watches him put on his boots and gloves. She remains quiet as he gets further dressed, watching how he puts two small belts around his left arm and leg to give him a more rough expression. Two small scars which cross over his left eyebrow and a small silver ring pierced through it already give him a look that nobody can mess with him, but she knows he is different like that deep inside of him. You cans ee it in his eyes... She frowns slightly as she notices he hesitates by the black scarf and lowers her shoulders a bit, knowing something isn't right.

Bronx stares down at the silk he holds losely in his hands and holds back a sigh. Jenna made this scarf for him a long while back. She has one that matches, only that one has the color white. She told him she wants him to keep it with him forever, so people were able to see that nobody could come between their friendship. They still can't, though... even after what happend to her. He wraps the scarf around his neck and looks towards Pepper, saying," I am ready."

Pepper smiles broadly and takes a deep breath to speak again, but gets interrupted by something else.

"And about time."

Both Bronx and Pepper looks towards the open doorway when they hear the voice and see a small creature standing there, looking towards them. He is bald, except for a few strands of hair which already look like they will fall out any time soon, has a very pointy nose and wears a dark green jacket and light green pants which are tugged away in black boots. The creature steps further into the white room and Bronx notices he isn't much taller than himself.

"Hello, Snively," Pepper says with clear mock dripping from her voice as she looks at him and crosses her arms over her chest. It's obvious she doesn't like this short bald headed guy and Bronx doesn't even make the attempt to wonder why. He guesses he wouldn't like him either... must be the nose...

Snively looks at Pepper, snorts softly and says," I hope he is ready to see the doctor, because he is waiting for him. So is he?"

"No," Pepper simply replies as if she is trying to scare the odd creature with the cold tone in her voice and skates towards Bronx to stand beside him," he isn't ready yet. First, he needs to see somethin' and I will bring him to it. After that, the doctor may speak to him."

She takes Bronx's hand and pulls him along with her, leaving a stunned Snively behind. Bronx stumbles a bit, but follows her with no hesitation, having the feeling that sticking with Pepper will help him out of what he has rolled into.

"But.. but wait! He give me strict orders to bring the hedgehog to him! You will not change the plan!" Snively yelps in a nervous way and scurries after Pepper who continues to make her way out of the room with Bronx getting dragged along by her.

"Well, tough luck then, ey Snively?" Pepper smirks and hears how fast Snively needs to walk to keep up with them as his footsteps echo through the hallway. He pants as his short legs try to carry him as fast as he can and grumbles as he notices Pepper skates away with more speed, Bronx almost running after her with an unsteady pace.

"But you will get me into trouble if you don't get that hedgehog by him this instant!"

"What else is new...?" Pepper asks as she looks over her shoulder towards Snively. Snively always gets the blame for everything, so him saying this doesn't even move her. She is used to it and so is he, even though he doesn't want to get used to it. He became a coward because of all this and it kind of suits his appearance in a way.

Snively stops walking after her and sighs deeply, knowing she is right and lowers his shoulders, looking defeated.

"I am not gonna like this..." he whimpers and watches Pepper and Bronx go around the corner to disappear from his sight.

Pepper doesn't slow down as she glides around another corner on her skates and Bronx slips away with his feet, not getting the proper time to steady himself. He falls onto the ground with a loud wince and Pepper gets yanked back, because she was still holding his hand. She lets out a surprised yelp and falls onto the floor beside the hedgehog who is trying to get back up. She curses softly as she rubs over her bottom and looks over to Bronx, asking," ya alright there, Bronx?"

Bronx only nods and stands up by himself, rubbing over his ellbow.

Pepper snickers as she gets up, standing easily on the skates and says with a smirk," atleast we lost Snively, so that is good."

Bronx dusts himself off, not saying anything towards the husky and sets a step forward to continue on without her. Pepper watches him brush by her and reached out a hand towards him to grab for his wrist.

"Woh there! Where do ya think you're goin'? I still need to show ya somethin'..."

Bronx pulls his arm free from her grip with an aggresive movement and glares towards Pepper as if he actually means it. He sets a step towards her, pointing firmly at her and starts to speak with held back anger," listen, girl! I don't know what is going on here, but I had enough of it! All I want to know is where Jenna is! I don't want to meet this doctor who is so eager to see me! I don't want to see that annoying whimpering baldy guy again! And I am fed up with your enthousiasm, because you see... there is no reason on this whole darned world to be happy and jolly!"

Pepper stares at him in shock and for the first time ever since she introduced herself to him, she is speechless. Her lowerlip starts to tremble and she slowly starts to cring as if she is holding back tears. Bronx doesn't seem to notice this, because his wave of ragefull talk just continues on.

"I lost someone! Someone I adored so much! I have been wandering around for days with no sleep and no food! All I want is her and it just seems to much to ask! Don't you get it, Peppy"

"Pepper.."

"What ever! You don't know what happend! So leave me alone!"

Bronx raises his hands and turns around to walk away from Pepper, leaving her completly defeated. She inhales quickly to make an attempt to hold back those tears which keep burning behind that visor of hers. All she wanted was to give him a warm welcome in this cold and empty place. Of course she doesn't know what has happend to him and this Jenna he can't stop thinking about. But unfortunatly she wants to know the story. She clenches her fists as she makes a decission, opens her mouth and with a loud voice she says quickly," I know where she is!"

Bronx lowers his pace, his ears rising up when he hears her words. He turns half around to face her with obvious hesitation and his eyes are filled with questions towards the husky who is at the edge of breaking down crying.

"I found ya... both of ya... in the storm. It was three days ago... I took you two to this place, thinkin' I would be able to help ya. But she... she was already dead."

A darkbrown tear rolls down from underneat the visor over her white cheek and she quickly wipes it away, leaving a dark spot across the pure white fur. She takes a deep wheezing breath and continues to tell her version of the story of how he got in this bizar place," so the doctor... He made a plan... at first he wasn't pleased to see me return with two strangers, but as soon as he saw her... her dead body... he agreed about you stayin' to recover. Ya remained unconscious for days and today ya woke up."

Bronx slowly shakes his head and walks towards her with careful steps, taking her hands in his. He remains silent, looking at her in a way that he needs to know more. He looks at the dark mark across her cheek which is the remains of the tear and notices it grease. His eyebrows twitch as he notices this, but the wonder is short as Pepper starts to speak again," the doctor was kind enough not to despose your friend's body. He put her in a capsule to keep her completly intact and he has been waitin' for ya to wake up."

"Jenna is here...?"

Pepper nods and squeezes in his hands, saying," that is what I wanted to show ya. Snively knew this, because the doctor wanted to show ya to her himself... That is why he wanted ya to come with him so badly. But I myself think this is best. I dun care about what the doctor might think about my action. Ya need to see her, before ya meet the doctor."

Bronx smiles slightly and nods towards her as he understands her. He leans slightly forward and places a gently kiss against her forehead, before asking," can you show me to her?"

Pepper stares up towards him and another darkbrown tear rolls down her cheek. In a way she looks more relieved, but still slightly disturbed. As before she quickly wipes this tear away as well and lets out a weak chuckle, looking down towards the floor.

"Of course... It's this way," she says and looks back up to show Bronx the way. She starts to skate forward and heads towards a large heavy looking door at the end of the hall. Bronx follows her right away and stays close to her, feeling his heart race inside of his chest. He will see Jenna again, maybe not alive but the sight of her body will atleast ease his mind. His anger has completly disappeared and all he can hope for is that Pepper will forgive him for his outburst.

Pepper slows down and looks up the large metallic doorslooking unsure for only a second. She lowers her shoulders and looks towards Bronx, saying," she is in here…"  
Bronx narrows his green eyes as he listens to Pepper's voice and steps forward to open the doors so he can enter what ever is behind it. The doors slide open when he stands close by them and a large dark hall reveals itself. The hair in his neck rise when he feels how much colder it is in there and he swallows, not knowing what to expect. To confidence himself, he clenches his fists and sets another step forward to step inside. Pepper watches him in silence and how he tries to keep his act together. It must be tough for him… She follows right after him and the door quickly closes again once they are both a few steps away from it.  
Bronx quickly turns around to see what happened as the darkness seals them completely up and lets his eyes adjust, seeing Pepper's visor glowing bright in the dark.  
"Are we locked up?"  
"No, the door closes fast to keep the temperature at the same level. If it gets a few grades warmer here, the computer system will fail. It is very fragile," Pepper replies to Bronx's question and nods towards something in front of them," don't worry and just go ahead. Nothin' can happen here."  
Bronx nods slightly and turns back around to continue his way further into the room. Located close near a wall across of the two creatures, something large shows a sign of dim light. Small buttons light up in a certain rhythm and dim before Bronx can even blink with his eyes. As he comes closer to the object he needs to go to, he sees it's a large capsule with a transparent hatch across of it. He arches his eyebrows in a questioning way as he notices something is in the capsule and steps closer. He is afraid for what it might be, but his curiosity just won the fight as he lays his gloved hands against the hatch to look at it.  
In the dim lights coming from out the inside of the capsule, the features of the one he knows can be seen. She lays there like she is asleep, her eyes closed and in perfect shape as if she has never fell of that cliff and died. She lays half covered under a white sheet which reaches till her collarbone, her arms resting beside her body.  
"Jenna…" Bronx whispers as he brushes a hand over the glass hatch, knowing she can't hear him and lowers his head a bit. He holds back a deep sigh when he hears Pepper's skates rolling towards him and straightens his back a bit.  
The husky clears her throat as she stands behind Bronx and says softly," I cleaned her up so she would look decent… I hope ya don't mind I did."  
Bronx smiles slightly as he continues to stare down at the female hedgehog in the capsule and shakes his head, muttering," no… it's like she is asleep... like she never died… Thank you."  
Pepper smiles when she hears the thank you and tries to hold back a blush, quickly cupping her own cheek to hide it. She knows Bronx won't see it, because all he cares for now is Jenna, but she rather not wants him to see her like this. She opens her mouth to say something to point her attention to something else, but her smile turns into a grimace as she bites firm on her lower lip as a shadow appears across the hatch and Jenna. She slightly backs away and nudges Bronx to make him aware of what is going on, looking like she is frightened all the sudden.  
Bronx snaps out of his thinking when he feels Pepper's elbow in his back and his eyes widen when he sees someone else standing on the other side of the capsule. He blinks quickly to scramble his thoughts together and narrows his eyes, asking with a serious voice," who are you?"  
The person, who is so much taller than him, leans forward so his facial features become visible in the lights of the capsule and the large orange moustache above the thick lips almost curls up as he grins. He is a broad man, seeming to be the same creature as the odd Snively and his left arm is completely cybernetic. He clenches the robotized fingers into a fist as the metal armour glows faint in the only light of this room and says with an evil tone in his voice," I am the one who is so eager to have a nice chat with you. I am the doctor… Dr. Robotnik."

**_-To Be Continued-_**

**-To Be Continued-**


	4. Deal with the Grimreaper

Disclaimer: All Sonic Characters © to Sega/Sonic Team/DIC/Archie Comics.  
Fan characters belong to the writer of this fiction, which is me: Lynxia aka Patty Hendriks.

**Life before and after Death**

**Chapter Four: **

Deal with the Grimreaper

So the contact was made.  
Bronx stares towards the man in front of him who leans with his whole weight against the capsule as if he doesn't care what is inside of it. The man introduced himself as doctor Robotnik and as from what Bronx can tell; he wants to meet de dark furred hedgehog, but why?  
Bronx looks slightly away from the creature with the moustache to think. The name Robotnik went from village to village and the name has never been used in a good cause. Some say Robotnik is dangerous, other say he is a crazy scientist and a coward. Which will be true?  
"I see you are not impressed," the doctor says and takes his weight away from the capsule to step around it. He stands beside the much smaller creature and continues to speak," I still wonder why I should be meeting you… After all, I am not so fond of hedgehogs. So why should I lay my hatred aside for you and your friend?"  
Bronx's perks his ears a bit and quickly looks towards Jenna, who still lies in the capsule as if she is asleep. He has no answer for the doctor's wondering and the doubts he has against the human also play him apart.  
"She told me you both could be of use to me," the doctor says as he mentions towards Pepper with his cyborg hand and pouts his tick lip," but really… what can a dead and a weak hedgehog mean to me? I have strong minions! My SWAT-bots can handle more than you can and you ever will! Now tell me, hedgehog, why should I even listen to you?"  
Pepper holds back a sigh as she listens to Robotnik and slightly shakes her head, hoping Bronx knows what to do right now. It is true that Robotnik has a big hatred towards hedgehogs, but that also counts for all the Mobians on this planet. He hates every single creature around him; he uses them in his experiments and robotizes them for his own good. There are only a few who dare to stand up against him and one of them is a very fast hedgehog who can run with the speed of light. She has seen him in a few occasions, but it mostly ended with a huge explosion and the destruction of a base or a new invention the doctor made to take over Mobius.  
"Can you save her?"  
Pepper gasps when she hears Bronx's voice through her thoughts and tilts her head to look towards him. He dared to say something… He even dared to ask the doctor for a request. She never dared to do that… She sees how Bronx looks up to the doctor, not afraid and with courage. He is one of a kind, this hedgehog. She just hopes this won't insult the doctor. If it does, Bronx will go through life as a robotized Mobian.  
"Save her…?" the doctor asks as he repeat Bronx's words and his surprised looks slowly changes. He starts to laugh, his belly shaking as the laughing becomes louder and he slaps his hand down at the hatch of the capsule, asking with a loud voice," save her! Haven't you noticed she is dead, hedgehog? She can't be saved anymore!"  
Bronx narrows his eyes as he watches the doctor laugh about his serious question and clenches his fists. He will not be laughed at by a crazy doctor who wasn't even planning on helping him.  
"Can't take the challenge of bringing someone back to life, doctor? Or is that way out of your league of experience?"  
The sarcasm is spread thick over Bronx's words and the reaction of the doctor doesn't even surprise him. Robotnik has stopped laughing and his black eyes now even look darker than they usually do. It is obvious that Bronx's remark insulted him deeply. Pepper raises her hands to cover her mouth, afraid of what might happen. She now realises it was a mistake to bring Bronx and his friend Jenna to this place in the hope that Robotnik could help. She only brought more misery in Bronx's life and now he has to pay for it. She sees how Robotnik raises his broad shoulders so he even look much bigger, towering above Bronx. She always has been afraid of him, but now… she is terrified.  
"Out of my league!" Robotnik's voice roars through the dark cold room, but the only one who doesn't flinch is Bronx. Robotnik sets another step forward so his nose almost touches Bronx's and says," you don't even know how far my league stretches, foolish hedgehog! If I want that female alive, then I will be capable of doing it!" He points with his thick finger towards Jenna to prove his point and continues to yell," I am the great doctor Robotnik! No challenge can bring me down from what I have achieved! None!"  
"Alright… you accept it then?"  
Bronx's calm voice startles the doctor in the middle of his rage and he blinks with his eyes to focus on what he was screaming about. Accept the challenge of bringing that female hedgehog back to life? It would be a new chance to increase his power and to take over Mobius. If he is able to control over the living and the dead, nobody can stop him. Not even that blue hedgehog that always stands in his way. With a wide grin across his lips, he nods and looks back down at the hedgehog who was able to change his mind. He straightens his back and rubs his hands together, saying, "I accept! I will bring your friend back to life, that I promise… But… what will be in it for me?"  
"For you…?" Bronx asks with a frown, not expecting the doctor wants more than only the fame. He thought that would be enough…  
"He'll work for ya!"  
Both Robotnik and Bronx look to where the voice came from and see Pepper with her hand raised and with a scared expression across her gentle face. She slowly lowers her hand when she notices all attention is pinned down at her and she clears her throat. She slowly skates forward to get closer to them and holds her hands together against her chest as she speaks," he'll work for ya to increase your victory, until ya have succeeded to bring her back to life. He'll do everythin' ya ask him, I'll see to that."  
Bronx looks with wide open eyes towards Pepper and opens his mouth to object against her offer, but Robotnik cuts him of before he even gets the chance to breathe.  
"A hedgehog working for me? Under my command?" the doctor mutters as he rubs over his chin in a pondering way," that is quite ironic… But so delightful. If I can not boss that annoying blue blur around, I just have to replace him with you."  
Robotnik presses his finger against Bronx's nose and this one grits his teeth, not liking the idea at all. He pulls his head back to avoid the finger and wants to turn his objection towards him, but gets cut of again as the doctor talks towards Pepper.  
"You better keep an eye on him, dog or you will regret it. Now, take him away and tell him what to do while I am going to work on bringing back the dead."  
"Yes, sir," Pepper nods and skates over towards Bronx. She holds out a hand towards him to motion for him to follow her and says," lets go, Bronx. The doctor will make things right."  
Bronx glares towards Pepper, having the feeling she betrayed him after being all nice towards him and slaps her hand away to walk away on his own. Pepper slowly lowers her hand and looks towards doctor Robotnik, but sees he is gazing down at the dead hedgehog in the capsule, deep in thought. He doesn't even bother about Bronx's opinion about all this.  
Bronx walks towards the large door and stops for a second to have a last glance of Jenna, but all he can see is her face as for Robotnik stands in his view. He shakes his head and turns around to leave the cold room, having the feeling it is now freezing in there.  
The door slides open and he steps out of it, feeling the warmth of the hallway around him.  
"Bronx, please wait."  
Pepper skates into the hallway and the door closes quickly behind her. She skids to a stop, but doesn't dare to come near Bronx, afraid of his behaviour now. Her ears are pressed against her head and she whispers," I am sorry… It was the only to make Robotnik to help you…"  
"Tell me something, Pepper… What if he doesn't keep his promise? Did you even think about that? …I made a promise once and you just forced me to break it."  
"I didn't… know…"  
"No, of course you don't know. That's because you are selfish; you just want me to stay here so you have a play buddy, isn't it?"  
"That… that is not true!"  
"Then what is true, Pepper? Will he be able to bring Jenna back to me or is he just bluffing? Showing of? Making us think he is able to do everything? You made me work for a mad man who is now alone with Jenna!"  
"He can help her! Trust me on that one! He'll do everythin' to bring her back to life, ya'll see!" Pepper says and quickly grabs for Bronx's wrist," he is a man of his word, Bronx. He is a noble man who has goals in his life. He'll see to it that she comes back."  
She wraps her fingers around his so she is now holding his hand and squeezes in it, trying to comfort him. He remains standing with his back towards her, not saying a word or giving a sign that he is listening.  
A noble man? After all those stories he heard, she is the first in his life who calls Robotnik a noble man. Others call him a maniac, some a crazy mind, but she of all the creatures he knows calls the doctor a noble man. Why does she think like that? What did he do for her to make her have such a weird thoughts?  
"All I want is to have Jenna back… no matter the price."  
He pulls his hand gently out of her grip and walks away from her, saying," I want to be alone for a moment, if that is alright with you…"  
"Of course… Of course," Pepper sighs and rubs her hands together as she watches him walk down the hallway to have some privacy. She will let him go, unless he plans to leave completely. He is in shock now, that's normal… Of course he needs time alone. She will tell him what his duties are later, there is no rush… Especially now that the doctor has a new experiment he can play with. Bring the dead back to life… Has anybody been able to do such a thing?  
She stares down the now empty hallway in front of her and lowers her head. She just hopes Bronx will forgive her for what she did… she doesn't care about anything else.

Bronx leans against a wall after walking a short distance through the labyrinth of hallway and rests there. With his eyes closed he listens to the soft humming coming from all the machines which are installed through the whole base. His mind is racing, trying to find a way to ease down the tidal wave of thoughts and doubts.  
He feels cold and alone…  
"Forgive me, Jenna… "he whispers with a trembling voice and lifts up a hand to rub over his forehead," I broke my promise to you…"  
Slowly his hand covers his eyes and he cringes, his shoulders shuddering. He lets himself slip down the wall to sit at the floor and remains there alone to hold back the tears.

**-To Be Continued-**


	5. A Heartbeat

Disclaimer: All Sonic Characters © to Sega/Sonic Team/DIC/Archie Comics.  
Fan characters belong to the writer of this fiction, which is me: Lynxia aka Patty Hendriks.

**Life before and after Death**

**Chapter Five: **

A Heartbeat

Days have passed...

Ever since Bronx left the cold chamber to become part of the broken promise to his beloved Jenna, he has been quiet and distant. He now works in name of doctor Robotnik, the man who wants to take over planet Mobius. The thought about the situation he is now in, makes him sick. He has to put up with it, because Jenna's life risks on it. She might be dead, but if Pepper is right, Robotnik might be able to bring her back to life.

Bronx stares down at the silent creature in the capsule infront of him, the cold of the dark room gnawing through his dark fur. How he would like to take her hand in his and whisper to her how sorry he is. If only she would just wake up so they can leave this place like nothing has happend.

That she never fell of that cliff, that he never had to drag her through the mud and the rain... to end up here. This empty cold place where nobody seems to care, where almost everyone doesn't have a heart.

A heart...

The hedgehog sighs deeply as his gloved hand brushes over the glass, just imagening he is touching her furry cheeks to comfort her and himself. his feelings... He slowly leans forward and lays his head against the glass hatch and pressing his ear to it as if he is trying to listen to something.

A heartbeat would be nice... Just a sign to tell him everything will be okay. Even though Pepepr tired tot ell him many tiems to have faith in the doctor, deep inside he feels unsure about it.

Memories are still fresh. When he pictures Jenna in his head, he can still smell her scent and feel her warmth. Her laughter and her smiles... Her voice was always suiting and music to his ears. When she came walking towards him, he could only stare at her movements, always in a trance untill she would speak to him. How he misses all of it.

He still remembers...

"Can you hear it?"

"No.. not really..."

"Maybe he doesn't like you, Bronx."

The grey hedgehog giggles as she pats on Bronx's back and slightly pulls his ear to disrupt his concentration.

"Hey, I am doing my best! And stop doing that... I think I hear something..."

Bronx keeps his ear pressed against the stomach of the pregnant miss Waterdown and almost closes his eyes as he tries to listen to the unborn baby. Jenna lets go of his ear and leans forward so she is able to look at him, saying with a teasing smile," watch out or you might wanna become a daddy when you are old enough."

"I do not!" Bronx quickly says and gets back up to let go of miss Waterdown's belly, hearing the pregnant fox lady laugh about his reaction. He looks like he is shocked about what Jenna says and quickly looks down at the floor, his furry cheeks slightly turning red," I just... I was looking for the baby's heartbeat. That's all..."

Miss Waterdown places her hands on Bronx's shoulders as she slightly leans forward and says," don't worry, Bronx. The baby is now a little bit too small to let you hear his heartbeat. When he is born, you may listen to it, okay?"

Bronx looks slightly disappointed, but nods in agreement, saying softly," yes, miss Waterdown..."

"Now, go off you two. Go playing outside in the sun instead of bothering a pregnant woman who needs her rest," the fox lady smiles and rubs over Bronx's spikes to show him she isn't angry at him.

Jenna takes Bronx's hand and pulls him out of the wooden house to do what miss Waterdown requested of them and lets go when they are at the border of their village. As she lets go, she looks at him and frowns slightly when she sees he still looks like he is down. She sighs softly, a concerned expression across her gentle face and she says," Bronx... You heard what miss Waterdown said. You can't hear the heartbeat right now... You just have to wait."

Bronx looks at Jenna for a moment and sighs as well, kicking up some dirt as he walks passed her to sit down on the fence which indicates the border. He climbs on it and sits down with his head low, looking towards the sea in the distance.

"Thats not the point. I... I have never heard a heartbeat before. I was just curious..."

Jenna blinks slowly and walks up to Bronx, not sure what to say in return. She lays her arms across the fence and also locks her gaze towards the horizon, while tapping with her fingers on the wood as she looks for words," you really never heard a heartbeat?"

Bronx shakes his head and remains quiet. Yes, he heard his own when he ever plugs his ears, but he never heard the heartbeat of another person. It doesn't seem to be the same .

He looks up when he notices movement beside him and slightly turns his head to see Jenna climb onto the fence to sit down beside him. She look serious as she pulls on her skirt to try to get it over her knees and then looks towards him, scanning his face for a quick second. Slowly she takes his hand in her own and guides it to her chest to press it agaisnt the left side of it.

"Can you feel that?"

Bronx doesn't reply as he looks at Jenna with big eyes, startled by what she did. His hand is now on her...

He quickly shakes his head to snap out of it and feels his fingers tremble, yet feels something through it. The warmth of her fur coming through her dress and her heartbeat. He nods slightly to answer her question and looks down at his hand which is held against Jenna's chest.

"My heartbeat..." she smiles softly and squeezes his hand gently as she continues to speak," its the same like everyone else, because everyone has a heart."

Bronx nods once more and opens his mouth as he squints his eyes, asking with an unsure tone in his voice as his eyes are fixed on his hand," may... May I listen to yours?"

Jenna continues to smile and slowly lets go of his hand, saying softly," you are my best friend, Bronx. Of course you may listen..."

Bronx smiles and takes his hand away from her chest to let it rest on her side. He quickly pulls it away from thatc ertain psot and slightly holds it up, not sure where to leave his hand at the moment. He smiles in a nervous way as he looks at her; she looks very calm and amused by his unsure nature.

"Thank you, Jenna..."

He leans forward, carefully coming closer and hesitates with laying his head against her chest. It is still Jenna afterall... He would never do anything to offend her. He takes a deep breath and lays his head agaisnt her chest, his ear pressed against the dark grey dress. He listens carefully, feeling the warmth of her body agaisnt his cheek. His face suddenly clears up when he hears her heartbeat, softly and calm with a steady pace.

"I can hear it," he says with a broad smile acrros his lips and he looks up to Jenna," I can really hear it."

She only smiles down at him and wraps her arms around him, knowing he is excited about this new thing. She is already glad enough she could help him with his wish to hear another heartbeat.

Bronx closes his eyes when he feels her arms around him and holds her as well as he continues to listen to her heartbeat. She isn't right... Its not the same...

"Your heartbeat is unique, Jenna..." he says softly and keeps the smile on his face, listening to the steady beat which belongs to the one he admires so much.

They remain sitting there on the fence, listening to the sound of life as the world passes by them as if there are no worries at all. If only that feeling could last for ever...

Bronx slowly opens his eyes and looks down at Jenna.

There is no heartbeat in that capsule...

He pulls his head away from the hatch and clenches his fists with a low growl coming from the back of his throat.

It just isn't fair... They were young, they had hopes.. He hoped he could listen to her heartbeat for so much longer and now... there is nothing but silence. What has he ever done to deserve this?

He sobs softly as he keeps his head down. Ever sicne he got here, the tears he tried to hold back almost tore him apart. When ever he is alone and feels the way he does like right now, he just lets them flow. The salty prove of how he feels deep inside...

His sorrow gets interuppted painfully when he feels soemthing touch his shoulder. He quickly turns around, a hand whipping away to tears and he presses himself back agaisnt the capsule to see who touched him.

Before him stands Pepper with her hand still raises at the hight of his shoulder. She looks like she is surprised by his sudden reaction of her touch. She slowly lowers it and clears her throat, saying softly as if she feels sorry for startling him," the doctor wants to work on Jenna again... You better leave this room."

Again...? How many times will he work on her to find a solution? He sighs softly and nods with his head, letting go of the capsule as he steps away from it. He knows the drill... He walks without looking back towards Jenna, the memory still spooking through his head.

Pepper watches him with a worried look. He was crying... She turns her glance towards the dead female hedgehog in the capsule and her visor lights up for a brief second. She then skates away from the capsule to follow Bronx out off the cold room to let doctor Robotnik experiment on the body. All for a good cause in the end... Or atleast she hopes.

As the large doors close behind them the moment they leave the dark room, the lights flicks on, making the capsule bathe in bright, almost blinding light. Silence remains, yet the presense of another being who casts his shadow over the capsule with the dead Jenna inside distrubs the peace...

There is no heartbeat...

**-To Be Continued-**


	6. Mistaken Gesture

Disclaimer: All Sonic Characters © to Sega/Sonic Team/DIC/Archie Comics.  
Fan characters belong to the writer of this fiction, which is me: Lynxia aka Patty Hendriks.

**Life before and after Death**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter Six:  
**A Mistaken Gesture

Her humming and the bopping of her head, makes Bronx wonder where the one who stands in front of him gets the excited personality from. It is hard to believe that in this dark cold place, a light skates around like there are no worries at all. If only he could think like that as well; it would make things much easier.  
Pepper continues to sway as she listen to the music which flows through the headphones she wears, working on a device which looks like a sonar weapon. Handy and easily, she takes the tools she needs from the toolkit beside her and also knows how to use them in a proper way.  
No clumsy acts or wrong decisions... She knows exactly what she has to do with this piece of machine.  
Bronx remains leaning against the wall as he watches Pepper working. This husky brings up many questions, like how she got here and why she wears that awkward thing across her eyes. Ever since he got here, he never saw her without that visor.  
His ears perk up when Pepper's humming flows over into singing and he can't help it to smile a little. At least she continues to stick around him; like that she actually tries to become a friend. That she cares about what he is going through.  
"Underground music rocks!"  
Bronx quickly blinks with his eyes as he hears Pepper's loud voice and looks at her, seeing she turned around to face him. She has the headphone half over her head so one ear can be seen, yet the music still roaring through it.  
"Dun ya agree?"  
"Uhh..." the hedgehog replies as he looks for the right words to answer her question. He never heard Underground music before. He knows most Mobians listen to it, but they didn't even have a radio in the village he lived," yeah, sure I do."  
He will just agree with her.  
Pepper smiles towards him and takes the headphones off, letting it hang around her neck. She closed the toolkit and picks it up, holding the handle in both hands as she skates over to Bronx. Without a pardon she tosses the heavy toolkit towards Bronx and chuckles softly as he tries to catch it.  
He quickly leaps forward; grabbing the kit with his hands and presses it against his chest so it won't drop down on the floor, looking at Pepper with a questionable look. That was kind of dangerous... He grits his teeth as he continues to hold the toolkit in an uncomfortable way and hears Pepper say," well, enough work for today. Time for some deserved rest, watcha think?"  
Rest...? He didn't do anything than watch her sway to the music and work on that odd weapon all by herself. Yeah, leaning against a wall is very tiresome. He grimaces and slightly lowers the toolkit to get it out of his face, saying with a hint of sarcasm in his low voice," yes, I bet singing and dancing is a tough job. I really do not understand how you keep it up."  
"Aww, ya flatter me, Bronx. Just looks at this body and ya get the answer right away, me friend," she snickers with a tease as she lets her hands slide down her curves and lifts one up towards him. She wraps her fingers around the handle of the kit and pulls it out of Bronx's grip without any pardon.  
Bronx sighs softly and nods slightly, saying as he watches Pepper holds the kit with both hands on the handle," you worked hard on that machine. You deserve a rest."  
"Alrighty, lets go outside then. But be quiet," Pepper says softly as she presses a finger against her lips," I am sure Robotnik won't like it if he figures out ya have left the base without permission. He doesn't trust ya enough yet."  
Pepper bents through her knees to set the tool kit down and then takes Bronx hand with a gentle smile, tugging on it as she skates away to make him follow her.  
"No sound, okay?"  
"… Sure."  
Pepper grins and starts to pick up speed, Bronx running after her as the husky holds on to his hand. Moving and rolling hallway in and out, crossing the labyrinth within this base, they head towards one of the many exits.  
Bronx has trouble with keeping up with the blue and white creature on wheels and wants to call out to her to slow down a bit, but he is afraid someone might hear him. He rather not faces an angry Robotnik, because that madman is the only one who can help Jenna. No risks…  
Soon the metal floor and walls flow over into rock and sand and the two Mobians are in a cave which will soon lead to the outside. The base is hidden within a mountain so it is easy to defend and hard to detect. Hidden entrances or exit are common in the blue prints of the one who realised this mass construction.  
Bronx can feel the cool breeze brushing over his fur and he can't help it to smile. He lost count of the days he was locked inside the base to serve Robotnik; simply waiting for the day he might step outside with Jenna again. Yet, there is no light at the end of the tunnel. As soon as the two leave the cave, the night closes in around them.  
"Night…? I thought it would be around noon."  
"Losin' count already?" she asks with a chuckle and lets go of Bronx's hand, saying," I prefer the night because of the stars. The sun is too bright for my eyes, so I rather not go out when it is day."  
Bronx looks around, inhaling the scents and listening to the sounds. It's like this is the first time he experiences being outdoors. Everything seems so new… even the smell of grass is like he never smelled it before. As he wants to say something to Pepper, he sees she is gone. He looks surprised for a moment, then panic takes control and he calls out," Pepper…? Pepper, where are you?"  
She wouldn't have left him behind, has she?  
"Over here."  
Bronx clears his throat after he hears Pepper's voice in the distance and walks to where it came from to join her. He didn't want to sound that desperate, but she is the only thing he has now at the moment; a good friend.  
Pepper sits down hill in the grass, legs pulled up and her arms wrapped around them as she gazes up to the sky. The smile across her white lips show she is at peace and happy. It is odd how people can find happiness in such a small thing like watching the stars.  
Bronx sits down beside her and drops himself back to enjoy the feeling of the grass. Stretching himself, he groans softly and closes his eyes to finally relax.  
"Hey, look…"  
Pepper points up to the sky and says softly as if she is afraid to scare something away," those stars form a pan. How odd…"  
Bronx opens one of his eyes and looks up to Pepper who lowers her arm with a soft 'heh' while her eyes are pinned up to the dark blue sky with all the white specks and dots. He continues to look at her, remembering…  
Slowly, Pepper's form turn into the one he fights for. The grey hedgehog with the pink highlights across her head spines looks up to the night sky and speaks to him, softly about nothing important at all. Just… stuff… He never did mind, because he enjoyed listen to her voice.  
He can even hear her voice now…  
He sighs softly and closes his eyes, his mind drifting away back to the good old days when he and Jenna had nothing to worry about. Sneak out of house at night to go stargazing together without any intentions. He still hoped of course. Hope that him being together with Jenna would bring them closer to one and another so he could tell her he liked her more than simply like.  
"Do you see it?"  
Bronx opens his eyes again and sees the image of Jenna ripple away to bring Pepper back in view. He nods slightly and says," I seen it…"  
He sits up and lets his head rest in his arms as they lay over his knees, holding back a sigh. The memory made him feel icky again. He misses her so much…  
Pepper frowns slightly, seeing he doesn't feel so well and she asks," Somethin' botherin' ya?"  
Bronx shakes his head to go in denial and says as he looks at her from the corner of his eyes," no… just tired that's all."  
"That's why we are restin' now. Better enjoy it," she chuckles and leans to the side so her head rests against the hedgehog's shoulder. Bronx looks up because of this, unsure about why she is doing this. Is she tired as well?  
"This is nice…"  
His ears perk up in surprise and he tilts up his head to look down at her, starting to feel uncomfortable. Suddenly she seems to be very close to him.  
"I always thought I would be alone within the base with nobody to talk to. I am glad you suddenly appeared…"  
Bronx quickly looks away from her, blushing a little bit. He slowly gets the hint of where she is going to and he isn't even sure if that is such a good idea. Nah, she wouldn't even think about that. They are just buddies who are in the same situation. She just needs attention.  
"Bronx…?"  
"Yeah?"  
He looks back at her and the smile he just put across his lips quickly fades as she leans in with an unexpected move and forces him back down in the grass. The kiss she quickly gives and holds is a pleasant surprise, but wrong…  
Bronx stares at her with wide open eyes, not sure if he should push her off or to return the kiss. He remains motionless for a moment and makes a decision. He gives her a light kiss back, his hands moving up to her shoulders and rubs them gentle, before tightening the grip to pulls her back.  
The kiss breaks as Bronx carefully pushes her back and sees the expression across her face. Even though he can't see her eyes, he can see she is disappointed. He glances up to her, still holding her shoulders and says softly, almost whispering," I can't…"  
Pepper nods and leans back, feeling his grip on her shoulders loosen. She lowers her head, looking ashamed of what she just tried to do and says," I am sorry… It's just… Ya're such a nice guy and… I like ya a lot. I was just hopin' that ya would feel the same about me."  
Bronx sighs softly. He was afraid of this…  
He sits up to face Pepper and says clear enough to her so he doesn't have to repeat himself," I like you, Pepper… Really, I do. But I love Jenna, how silly it may sound. She may be dead, but my love for her keeps me hoping that she will be alive again one day. I am sorry, Pepper… I can't give you more than my friendship."  
They both remain silent for a moment, staring at each other with doubts and hesitation, afraid they might hurt each other's feelings. The moment is fragile now.  
"I understand… I guess I overreacted a little bit with the kiss… Buddies, right?" Pepper asks and scratches over her furry cheek as she stands up, not certain about it. Maybe Bronx wants to keep some distance from her now that she made clear to him how she feels about him.  
Bronx nods, smiling slightly as he is glad she is taking this so well and stands up, holding out a hand to her," yeah, buddies."  
Glancing down at his gloved hand, she frowns slightly. It takes a few seconds, before she realises what he means by it. She takes his hand with a small smile and feels him pull her close to him, drawing her into a friendly and comforting hug. She will not complain about this. It still feels nice and she missed these kinds of gestures and feelings ever since she came here.  
They remain like this for a minute, before Bronx lets go of her and sets a step back. He rubs a finger over his nose, as if he is embarrassed and looks over to where the base should be.  
"I think its time we head back, before someone might figure out we are out here, don't you agree?" he asks and hears the small wheels of Pepper's skates roll through the grass so she gets beside him.  
"Yeah, we better go."  
They both look at each other one more time, before they move forward to enter the cave so they will be within the base again. Not sharing a word with each other, they entered the cold and empty hallways of the base without any trouble or problems. Nobody has noticed they have been gone, because a certain person is trying to deceive Death for a certain cause.  
It won't take long anymore.

**-To Be Continued-**


	7. Unwanted Sights

Disclaimer: All Sonic Characters © to Sega/Sonic Team/DIC/Archie Comics.  
Fan characters belong to the writer of this fiction, which is me: Lynxia aka Patty Hendriks.

**Life before and after Death**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter Seven:  
**Unwanted Sights

The images across the screens make him squint his eyes. Screaming creatures, burning villages and hurt and despair are the only things visible for him. Yet others see different things among the chaotic footages.  
"Oooh my, this is so wonderful. Watching this makes me feel so happy and victorious."  
Bronx pulls his blue eyes away from the many screens to glance over to Snively who sits in the large chair as if he is simply watching a movie.  
"If the SWAT-bots keep up on this rate, I will rule over this planet very soon."  
"You…?"  
Snively waves a hand towards Bronx without taking his eyes from the screens and says," no, as long as my uncle peeks around the corner, he will, of course, rule this planet. And I will help him of course…. What about you?"  
The almost bald man with the pointy nose grins slightly, looking over to the dark furred hedgehog with a small grin across his face and Bronx narrows his eyes at him.  
"As long as doctor Robotnik can help Jenna, I will be on his side. I am paying my debt ever since I entered this place."  
"True true, very true," Snively mutters and looks back at one screen where several Mobians are being captured by a few SWAT-bots; they were helpless to begin with," just as long as you remember who you pledged your loyalty to, hedgehog. Or else things might not go according to plan."  
"What ever…" Bronx scowls and turns around to leave the control room, hearing several explosions and screaming echo through the small room as Snively continues to watch the terror. Even before the doors close behind Bronx, he can hear the man chuckle at what he sees.  
It gnaws on him… It gnaws on him that he just has to stand there and watch while fellow Mobians are being hurt or either killed. It is true that a lot prefer to be killed instead of robotized to serve Robotnik. Would Jenna have approved with this kind of way of surviving?  
Will she forgive him for the side he choose and the things he did when she will be back alive again?  
He grits his teeth in agony as the missing of Jenna becomes worse. How he misses her voice and her comfort. Here inside this base there is nothing which can take her place; not even Pepper even though she tries.  
Everything is cold and made of steel and rocks; even the robots are heartless and do not care. Even if he reacts his anger at one, there is nobody to calm him down or to tell him to stop. He is growing so tired of this place and with the knowing that there are people suffering out there heavies the burden.  
"Oh Jenna…" he whispers as he walks close by a wall to reach the end of the hallway," why don't you come back to me…? I am going through this all for you. My memories about you keep me going, but I am growing tired…"  
He comes to a slow stop and tilts his head up to gaze towards the end of the hallway, his eyes half closed and feeling lonely. He is making things difficult for himself by thinking and wishing too much… Will there never come an end to this?  
He remembers… He remembers that every time he wanted to go alone on a hike, she would follow him and join him without even asking if he wanted her company. She never had to ask, because he never did mind. If only he said no the last time… Then this would never have happened.  
But her presence was always nice, so he could never say no to her.  
If only he said no…  
"Bronx!"  
Bronx continues to stare towards the end of the hallway, not moving a muscle except for the heaving of his chest as he breathes in and out. The glance in his eyes becomes duller with ever second that passes, as if he is falling into a trance.  
A slender figure suddenly appears, come running from around the corner towards him, but all in slow motion. Her steps are gracious, her dress flowing around her legs and she spreads her arms as she looks at Bronx with a scared expression across her face.  
"Bronx! Help me!"  
The voice echoes through his ears, but the words don't match with the mouth of the figure that comes closer and closer. Her lips remain sealed, but her expression says enough. Her eyes are wide open of fear…  
"Someone… Someone is trying to hurt me!"  
Bronx slowly comes to his senses and in response he slowly raises his arms to catch the creature that comes running to him with the gracious yet slow movements. He wants to protect her as he knows who she is. It feels like an eternity, but slowly she comes closer and shakes with her head, closing her eyes tightly and as soon as she can almost touch his nose with her own, she opens her mouth and screams," Stop him, please!"  
Bronx stares with wide open eyes at the grey hedgehog and tries to wrap his arms around her, whispering," J-Jenna…"  
Seeing her tears, he wants to hold her and comfort her, but as soon as he hopes to feel her warmth against him… she runs right through him.  
Bronx stumbles back in disappointed, yet shocked surprise and falls down upon the floor. He quickly rolls over to look behind him and sees the shade of his beloved Jenna disappear while she continues to run.  
"Jenna…" he stutters as he watches her disappear into nothing and quickly sits up on his knees,"… Jenna! Come back!"  
He reaches with a hand out to where she went, but there is no sign of her returning. His hand starts to shake and clenches into a fist, still shaking of despair and anger. Bronx slams his fist down upon the floor and curses while fighting back the tears.  
"Damned Jenna… Don't leave me again… please… Come back."  
He punches at the floor again before he forces himself up and brushes the back of his fist over his nose to regain his calm. He may have dreamt and think about Jenna a lot, but she never appeared like this before him.  
She seemed to be so scared… Why…? He doesn't have a memory of her being like this.  
He shakes his head, the image of Jenna screaming for his help cutting through him like a knife.  
Why…?  
As sharp as the painful image of Jenna is, the sharper the realisation is when it hits him. His mouth slightly opens as he inhales deeply to gasp, the pupils of his eyes growing small. As if he got stung by a bee, he starts to run as if his life depends on it to where he knows he will find an answer. He has to find Pepper…  
He continues to run until he reaches the familiar doors which lead to the hall where the capsule of Jenna stands and comes to a stop, almost bumping into the doors. He stares up the doors, waiting for them to open, but nothing happens. He pants and looks over to the control panel in the wall, seeing a red light upon it blinking.  
Someone is inside.  
Bronx shakes his head in frustration and begins to run again, knowing where he can find Pepper. If that person is in that room, Pepper is close by him; no doubt about it.  
He doesn't slow down as he finds the doors he was looking for and literally barges in as the doors slide open when he reaches them. He ends up in a small control room with a large window and a few screens. A large control panel and consoles decorate the room, making Pepper look smaller than she actually is. Her hands rest upon the console, seeming to look through the large window and says as she presses in a button," systems check ran perfectly. You may proceed, doctor."  
As she lets go of it, she turns her head to look at a small screen, not seeming to have noticed Bronx's presence yet within the room.  
"Pepper," he carefully says as he walks further in and raises a hand to lay it down upon her shoulder.  
The husky quickly looks up as she hears Bronx's voice and she looks very startled to see him. She opens her mouth to speak, but it takes a while before she can say anything," B-Bronx…. What…? You aren't allowed to come here."  
Bronx grabs her shoulder and shakes his head, saying while he lets his gaze wander over the control panel," I am sorry, Pepper but I need you help. You have to—"  
He stops abruptly as he looks through the large window and Pepper flattens her pointy ears, quickly getting up from her seat. Bronx's hand slips off her shoulder and he sets a step closer to the window staring through it as if he has been hypnotised.  
There within the room behind the glass the capsule where his beloved Jenna is held inside stands half upright, the grey furred hedgehog uncovered for everyone's eyes. She still looks like she is asleep, but everything around her pretty face proves other wise.  
Around the capsule stand machines and equipments meant for operating and research; it is a horrible sight as every sharp or dangerous looking objects glow in the bright white lights which hang above the capsule.  
But what is most horrifying about the whole picture is that what makes Bronx's stomach turn around.  
Jenna's chest is cut open, revealing her muscles, lunges, and ribs, the furry skin held aside with pins so the wound is clearly open and visible. A scalpel lays beside the body upon a table with more surgery equipment as if someone has just been busy with operating her.  
Bronx's breathing becomes faster, but trembles as he has trouble with inhaling the air. He is shaking visibly, not even feeling Pepper tugging onto his shoulders to pull him back… with no success.  
"Bronx, please! You have to leave! You shouldn't be here!"  
He doesn't even hear her screaming… all he sees now is Jenna's heart lying in a silver dish on the table beside the capsule; just removed…  
Bronx sets an unsteady step back, making Pepper release him and back away as well, not saying a word as she can see he is in total shock. The dark furred hedgehog pants and looks over to the screens, all close ups of the surgery. He tries to swallow but his throat is dry and he grips for the control panel to remain standing.  
"What are you doing to Jenna…?"  
"Please, Bronx… You have to leave," Pepper says softly and reaches with her hands out to him, wanting to take his hands to guide him out of this room.  
"Tell me!"  
The husky cringes at his sharp and loud voice and quickly pulls her hands back, not answering him right away. She watches Bronx who appears to break down every moment and she says," we are trying to bring her back to life, Bronx… Please, come with me… away from this."  
Bronx lowers his head and shakes his head once, releasing the control panel and walking over to the doors to leave. He doesn't look at her as she continues to walk forward and says with a low voice with held back emotions," there is no heartbeat anymore…"  
Pepper shakes wild with her head and wants to go after him, but a familiar voice makes her stay where she is.  
"_Start up power cell 6B_."  
Pepper looks from the speaker to Bronx and seems to be in conflict about what to do. She moves a bit uneasy, torn about which way she should go; back to the control panel or to the door where Bronx is leaving through.  
"_Pepper! Don't slack off on you job! Start up power cell 6B_!"  
"Yes sir!" Pepper quickly says as she slams the button of the microphone down and hears the doors close behind her, knowing Bronx has left.  
She sighs deeply and lowers her head, whispering as she slowly sits down again," I hope he will understand… We are so close… It won't be long."  
She leans a bit to the side and lays her hand across a handle, wrapping her fingers around it and pulling it down. One of the machines by the capsule comes to life and a long cyborg arm moves over the body of the grey hedgehog, casting its shadow over her.  
"I am sorry, Bronx…"

**-To Be Continued-**


	8. Lonely Comfort

Disclaimer: All Sonic Characters © to Sega/Sonic Team/DIC/Archie Comics.  
Fan characters belong to the writer of this fiction, which is me: Lynxia aka Patty Hendriks.

**Life before and after Death**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter Eight: **

Lonely Comfort

There they are…  
Bronx remains behind the tree, his back pressed against the rough bark as he holds a small box against his chest. Listening to the footsteps which come closer, closer and then seem to disappear again. He leans to the side to have a peek, seeing a female chipmunk with a blue boots, followed by a two-tailed fox and a half robotized bunny running down the forest path to where the explosion took place.  
As soon as these three Mobians are out of his sight, he takes a deep breath and looks down at what he is clutching in his arms. He made that cave collapse, the one which made that cloud of dust and smoke rise above the trees of the forest.  
"This better be worth it," he mutters as he leaps through the bushes to get upon the forest path and starts to run to get back to his transport to get back to Robotnik as soon as possible. He had to get what he is carrying in this box as an option to revive Jenna. As soon as Snively gave him this task, he went away head over heels to for fill it. Anything to have Jenna back and to leave Robotnik's side; he is growing tired of everything that is happening inside the base.

After a short while of running, he leaves the forest path to get further into the forest and already sees the spot where he left his transport and Pepper behind with a few SWAT-bots. He pushes a few branches aside which were placed against the sides of the small ship for cover and finds the entrance, hearing one SWAT-bot come out of it's hiding place to check if Bronx is friend or foe. Bronx shrugs as he steps into the ship, not sure if he is either one of those options; the SWAT-bot has notified him as friend.  
"Pepper…?"  
The husky looks up from a data pad she took along for the trip and sits up in the pilot seat of the ship to look at Bronx.  
The discovery Bronx made a few days ago about Jenna's current condition, made Pepper unsure about how to act towards this hedgehog. She was scared he would be angry at her, that he would ignore her or that he would do something awful and stupid. But he didn't do anything… He locked himself up for maybe two days in a row without giving any sign about how he was doing and when he came out, he acted like nothing happened. Yes, he was more closed than normally, but he didn't show any grudge towards her or anybody else.  
"Did ya get it?" she asks as she holds out her hands to him, awaiting for him to hand the box over," was it difficult?"  
"The cave collapsed," Bronx simply says as he gives her the box," I fear it wasn't as strong as it was. All the weight rested upon it as I pulled it loose. As soon as I got it free, the walls started to crack and the ceiling to crumble. I had to get out as fast as I could… that is about it."  
"No resistance in any sort?"  
"No, they came a little bit too late. Three Mobians who came to see what the fuss was all about," Bronx says as he sits down in another seat and shrugs," no problem at all."  
"Good good," Pepper smiles and sets the box down upon her lap to open it. As she lifts the cover up, just slightly a green glow escapes from the crack. Pepper's smile grows wider and asks," isn't it a wonderful thin'? And just from nature… no hands were involved into makin' it. Such a wonderful piece… and it glows so brightly. I'm sure doctor Robotnik will be pleased with this."  
Bronx watches Pepper as she glances at the green glow coming out of the box and he tilts his head to the side, wondering… she looks so proud and peaceful right now. It is just odd…  
"Pepper… May I ask you something?"  
The blue furred husky with the visor which hides her eyes looks up from the box and closes it again, nodding," sure, go ahead."  
Bronx shifts a little bit in the seat and looks away from Pepper to let his gaze rest upon the trees around the ship. Behind him the SWAT-bots which were outside to guard them come inside to prepare for the return to the base.  
"How come you work for Robotnik? Why are you so loyal to him?"  
Pepper's smile weakens a bit, but remains faintly upon her white lips. She slowly stands up from the pilot seat and leans over the control panel, flicking over a few switches and typing in the coordinates so she can set the control on automatic. She sets the box safe upon the control panel to keep it there. Nobody is able to take it anyway.  
"Lets talk about this in private," Pepper says as she turns to look down at Bronx and gives a light nod towards the SWAT-bots to give him the hint on why she wants to tell him this somewhere else. She skates away from him towards the back of the ship, passing the SWAT-bots which do their tasks within the ship, not showing any reaction of noticing her like they did with Bronx earlier.  
Bronx stands up from the seat and follows Pepper to the back of the ship, a large space where crates are stocked; crates with weapons and other gadgets to survive in a minor battle. Here they will be the only two.  
As Bronx enters the dark room, he can hear the humming of the ship's motor and of all the computer equipment build into this fly craft. As soon as he left the cockpit, the ship hovered up and started to fly off into the sky to head back to base, leaving the cloud of dust far behind.  
Walking over to a pile of crates, he finds Pepper sitting upon the floor. He looks about for a short moment and then walks over to open crate, looking into it. Finding what he was looking for, he pulls an old large piece of cloth out off the crate, creating some rattling noises within it.  
"It will take a few hours before we are back at base… and sitting upon this cool floor for a long while might become chilly," he says with a soft voice and drops the blanket over Pepper's legs before he sits down beside her with his back against the crate.  
"Thanks," she smiles and lifts the blanket a little bit up to also lay a part of it over his legs, not asking if he wants this or not. It seemed he took the blanket only for her," it will become chilly for ya too. Now… My story."  
She tries to sit a little bit more comfortable, pulling the blanket higher up over her chest and leans a bit to the side to rest against Bronx's shoulder. This makes him blush just faintly, almost unnoticeable, but he doesn't push her away. This is how Pepper is…  
"My story is very simple, so don't expect a long one. I was captured by Robotnik's troops a few years ago with other Mobians to get robotized. As we were in our cell, awaiting our doom, I decided that I couldn't just sit there and wait; I had to do something. So, I used my skills to open the cell and we all attacked the SWAT-bot which was guarding us. I reprogrammed it and while the others fled for their escape, I rushed with the reprogrammed SWAT-bot out to save the others which were close to being robotized. I was very close… The SWAT-bot managed to take out several other bots, but it broke down after all the damage it got. I lost my protection even before I could stop any bad deeds going on inside the base, I got hurt."  
Pepper raises a gloved hand to touch the visor across her face as she continues to speak," the attack of the SWAT-bots made me blind and for them it was an easy way to capture me. But I managed to impress someone with the skills I used to help the others. Doctor Robotnik saw me as a useful 'thing' in his so many plans to take over Mobius. But I couldn't function as long as I was blind, so… He gave me new eyes, artificial ones which only work in combination with this visor. And for that, I was grateful… He gave me back my sight, not as good as before, but surely better when it comes to scientific options. He allowed me to work on his machines, to create things from scrap and I felt useful, no matter how he saw me. I felt like someone finally accepted me the way I was. I found my destiny."  
Carefully, the husky takes the visor from her face and turns her face to Bronx to show him what she has been hiding behind the piece of high tech software. Her eyes, which should be large and green, are fully grey and filled with circuits and metal; it appears so cyborg-like that it is a weird sight; just not normal.  
Bronx doesn't want to stare at her, but can't help it. He clears his throat as he turns his face away and asks with a whispering voice," can you see me now…?"  
"No," she chuckles and she puts the visor back across her face. Soft clicking sounds can be heard as the device connects to her artificial eyes," I can only see with the visor, so… Did I scare ya?"  
Bronx quickly shakes his head and looks back at her, saying as he crooks up a smile," no, you didn't. It is just weird to look at it… You expect eyes, but there is nothing like that there."  
Pepper nods and cuddles up against Bronx underneath the blanket," I know what ya mean…"  
She just keeps on smiling. Bronx looks down at her face as she lies against him; she always remained smiling or cheery even in bad times. How can she do such a thing after all that happened to her? Does she keep faith in everything?... Like Jenna?  
"I admire you…"  
His soft voice makes her feel surprised and she slightly tilts her head up to look at him, frowning slightly.  
"Why's that?"  
"I just do…"  
"Oh come on, tell me."  
"There is nothing more to tell…"  
"That's a lie and ya know it."  
"No, it isn't."  
"Yes, it is. Liar," she laughs and wraps her arms around him, rocking him a little bit as her hands slip to his sides.  
"I just do, okay?" he asks with a fake stern expression across his furry face and then flinches as Pepper starts to tickle him by his sides," hey… hey! Don't! Stop!"  
Pepper continues to laugh and doesn't stop her tickle attack as he demands it of her. In fact, she only makes it worse. It is just an attempt to lighten the mood and to cheer him up. He has been so gloomy lately…  
It works, though. For the first time in a long while, she hears him laugh. It may be forced out of him, but he is laughing none the less. And he is smiling… This makes her happy.  
"I said stop! Please, have mercy!" Bronx laughs and wraps his arms around Pepper to stop her from tickling him, holding her arms in a way she can't move them anymore," before you know it I will choke into my own laughing."  
"Okay okay," she snickers and stops, looking at him. How she missed giving someone attention when she was alone in the base. He was truly her savoir as she found him in the storm… As he stayed in the base, she really thought she could become friends with him, just so she won't be lonely anymore. But she never expected… this.  
Bronx continues to hold her, feeling the warmth that comes from her body in his embrace. He has felt lonely as well there in the base. And even though Pepper was around, all he could do was long for Jenna… His beloved Jenna… How he misses her warmth and her heartbeat.  
The embrace becomes tighter as they both think and wonder about the past and the future and without trying to stop one and another they seek comfort. Even before they both would think further about the current choice they made, they kissed and went deeper there in the dark cargo room of the ship which was on its way to the base and the one who awaits their return.  
Just seeking for comfort in their lonely lives.

**-To Be Continued-**


End file.
